dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ch 2/TV Listings/12th-18th November 2016
Saturday * 10:00am; '''The Loud House (US) * '''10:15am; '''Patty's World (NK) * '''10:25am; '''Gracie The Church Cat (EK) * '''10:40am: '''Newzine (NN) * '''10:45am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (US) * '''11:00am; '''Star Wars Rebels (US) * '''11:25am; '''The Wannabes (US) * '''11:50am; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''12:00pm (midday); '''Chart Attack Retro: November 9th 1996 (UEKN) * '''1:00pm; '''Vicnora Eye * '''2:00pm; '''Our World (NZ) * '''3:00pm; '''Dream Gardens * '''3:30pm; '''Method Madness * '''4:00pm; '''Gas Station Management * '''4:30pm; '''Sporting Minds * '''5:00pm; '''60 Minutes El Kadsre (EK) * '''6:00pm; NEW: '''El Kadsreian Idol (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''Robotman vs. Technic Heroes (EK) * '''8:40pm; '''RWBY (US) * '''9:00pm; '''Escape The Night (US) * '''9:30pm; '''Package Deal (CA) * '''10:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Reality Check (2012) (EK) * '''12:15am; '''The Exorcist (US) Sunday * '''10:00am; '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (US) * '''10:25am; '''Atomic Puppet (CA) * '''10:40am; '''Jamie's Got Tentacles! (EK) * '''10:55am; '''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinijtzu (US) * '''11:20am; '''Paradise Run Vicnora * '''11:45am; '''Gracie The Church Cat (EK) * '''12:00pm (midday); '''The Month in Fishing * '''12:30pm; Ch 2 Sports: '''English Premier League * '''3:00pm; '''English Premier League Extra * '''3:30pm; '''Ethel The Frog * '''4:30pm; '''The Last Warriors (RM) * '''6:00pm; '''El Kadsreian Idol (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''Lethal Weapon (US) * '''9:00pm; NEW: '''Y2K (EK) * '''10:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Falling Figures (2011) (EK) * '''12:00am (midnight); '''Good Game Spawn Point (EK) * '''12:30am; '''Rapdio El Kadsre (EK) Monday * '''3:00pm; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR) * '''3:30pm; '''AwesomenessTV (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Gossip TV (RM) * '''4:30pm; '''Five Dollar Shop (EK) * '''5:00pm; '''The Studio Floor * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''The Blackened Mirror (EK) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''Zaki * '''8:30pm; '''Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (EK) * '''9:00pm; '''Monkey Diaries (NK) * '''9:30pm; '''21 Guns (RM) * '''10:30pm; '''Crossing Lines (FR) * '''11:30pm; '''Music Academy on Live: Rinava * '''12:35am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Tuesday * '''3:00pm; '''The Deep (AU) * '''3:30pm; '''The Next Step (CA) * '''4:00pm; '''The Runner (US) * '''4:30pm; '''Foursome (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Quality Contest (NK) * '''5:30pm; '''Neighbours (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''The Blackened Mirror (EK) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''First Dates El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''UnifyArts * '''9:00pm; '''Pop Vox (NN) * '''9:30pm; '''Halo The Series (RM) * '''10:30pm; '''Twist * '''11:30pm; '''Camp Camp (US) * '''11:45pm; '''Bad Internet (US) * '''12:00am (midnight); '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Wednesday * '''3:00pm; '''Adventure Time (US) * '''3:15pm; '''Regular Show (US) * '''3:30pm; '''The Lodge (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Happy Hunting * '''4:30pm; '''Clue (NN) * '''5:00pm; '''Life on Line (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''The Blackened Mirror (EK) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''The Big Bang Theory (US) * '''8:00pm; '''2 Broke Girls (US) * '''8:30pm; '''South Park (US) * '''9:00pm; '''Harry Enfield's Television Programme (UK) * '''9:35pm; '''Scream Queens (US) * '''10:30pm; '''Microserfs (NN) * '''11:30pm; '''The DVD Show (EK) * '''12:00am (midnight); '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Thursday * '''3:00pm; '''DreamWorksTV (CA) * '''3:30pm; '''Henry Danger (US) * '''4:00pm; '''A Small Objects of Desire (UK) * '''4:30pm; '''Results Service * '''5:00pm; '''Ice & Blood (NK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''The Blackened Mirror (EK) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''Renters El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''Motorway Patrol El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:30pm; Ch 2 Specials: '''2016 Vodafone El Kadsre Music Awards (EK) * '''10:30pm; '''The Walking Dead (US) * '''11:30pm; '''Backwordz * '''12:30am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Friday * '''3:00pm; '''Supernoobs (CA) * '''3:15pm; '''Star vs. The Forces of Evil (US) * '''3:30pm; '''Mako Mermaids (AU) * '''4:00pm; '''Friday Frenzy * '''5:00pm; '''News 2 * '''5:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: Quest for the Masks 2 (VU) (1982) * '''9:30pm; '''Sword Art Online (JP) * '''10:00pm; '''Shadowhunters (US) * '''11:00pm; '''Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre (EK) * '''11:30pm; '''Mystery Train (EK) * '''1:40am; '''Cultural Agenda Category:Fictional TV guide Category:TWO2 Category:Vicnora Category:TV listings Category:2016 Category:Lists Category:Television Category:Television in Vicnora Category:2010s